


Down to the Bones

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, M/M, Romance, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	Down to the Bones

Clark thinks that the most beautiful things are the parts of Lex no one else can see. The curves and planes of his limbs bent and stretched in graceful play. He watches the architecture of his spine, supporting the whole system.

He's grateful for this vision. He sees Lex's blood moving through his body, too precious for him to bear when it's spilled. Clark hears Lex's heartbeat quicken with arousal whenever he gets near.

Clark is thankful for the strength that holds Lex together, through kidnappings and trials, rejections and lies. He sees this, not with x-rays, but with love.


End file.
